The Date
by recchinon
Summary: It was their day off but Zoe managed to dragged Levi out of his room early in the morning to stalk Erwin on his date. /LeviHan/


It was a normal Sunday, but maybe not for the Scouting Legion member. Normally, Sunday didn't mean anything if they had mission to accomplish but this morning was different, it had been three weeks since they came back from their latest expedition and there had been no sign that they would have any expedition soon. It was a weird thing to say in a world where titans exist but this morning was rather peaceful for them.

Peaceful was a rare word for Zoe Hange, the tenth squad leader who had been complaining about how boring these past few weeks for her. She didn't really like to go outside the wall but still she really needed some new titan for her experiment. She had been complaining to Erwin since the second week after they came back from the mission. The older man told her to enjoy her day offs but she wouldn't stop complaining. She needed something interesting to entertain her and unfortunately, Eren had gotten better at sensing her so he would be able to hide before she could even find him. She had read all the books she had these past few weeks, Moblit was fun to tease but after two weeks of teasing the poor guy, even Moblit couldn't satisfy her anymore. She needs to bother someone else... Maybe a certain captain with perpetual scowl...

Zoe was about to find her self-proclaimed best friend when she saw Erwin walked out of his office, looking so dandy with an unusual smile plastered on his manly face. Zoe stopped for a moment and tried to process what she had just seen. She grinned when she realized what had just happened. She hastened her pace to Levi's room, though this time she had a new idea in her head.

"What?" as grumpy as usual, Levi opened his door and glared at the taller woman. He had known even before he opened the door that it was her. There were not many sane people dare to bother him on his day off.

Zoe didn't explained anything, instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. The shorter man cursed as the woman dragged him with her. He hated to admit it but Zoe Hange could be really strong if she wanted to.

"Wait, fuck, Hange, where are you taking me?!"

Some young recruits looked at them with a mix of worried and amused look when they saw the Squad Leader, wearing her casual outfit; long skirt and loose shirt, dragging the captain who was also wearing his casual outfit, a dark blue t-shirt which made him look younger than his age. Zoe didn't have time to explain, she needed to hurry nd to find Erwin before he got too far.

When they walked into the town suddenly Hanji pulled him to hide in a small alley.

"What is-"

"Shhhh!"

Levi frowned but he didnt say anything. At least, Zoe had released his hand. Ever so slowly she peeked from the wall, wondering what she was doing, the shorter man following her gaze and frowned when he saw a familiar tall blonde man stood near a florist cart. Levi cringed when he realized that the man was not only chit-chating with the florist but actually bought a bouquet of flower.

"Erwin?!"

"Sssh! Let's move!"

This time Levi didn't really complain when Zoe dragged her to the florist. He folded his hands when finally she let go of his hands as she talked to the florist. The florist was a chubby middle aged woman who looked really friendly. She returned Zoe's crazy grinned with a wide smile.

"I want a bouquet of..." Zoe looked at the cart and pouted, she didn't really like flowers, "...err the blonde man who had just bought some flower here... What did he buy?"

The woman giggled, "Oh that! Sure... Roses?"

Zoe laughed nervously, "yes that please..."

The woman happily prepared a bouquet of rose for her while talking about the meaning of the flowers, "oh so romantic, roses are perfect for your date! That gentleman earlier told me that the rose was for someone important for him..."

Zoe startled at the information, "so do you think... Er... I mean, that gentleman is going to give the roses for his date?"

The florist giggled, "of course! A gentleman bought a bouquet of rose in Sunday morning, whom else he's going to give them if not his lover?" she added with a wink which made Levi palmed his face, "just like you two... Oh I wish I were younger..."

Zoe muttered a thank you when the woman gave her the bouquet and then looked at Levi expectantly. The older man groaned. The Captain knew exactly what she wanted from him but still he asked her with an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"Pay."

Levi groaned, "What the fuck?"

Zoe lifted a brow, "I don't bring my wallet, so pay it."

He cursed once again but despite that he paid for the roses grudgingly. Zoe grinned satisfiedly as she watched him put his wallet back into his pocket. She pulled his hand once again and dragged him away after saying thank you once again to the lady.

Luckily for Zoe it wasn't really hard for them to spot Erwin. After all Erwin Smith was really tall, taller than most people in town. Zoe grinned when she saw her target walked into a pub. Maybe he would meet his date there? Excited at the possibility to see what kind of woman would the older man date, Zoe dragged Levi into the pub and sat at a table in the corner from where she could easily watched him. She frowned when she realized that Erwin was alone. Maybe his date was late?

A girl approached their table and offered them the menu. Levi looked at the menu with a deep scowl on his face. He was hungry, thanks to a certain someone dragging him out of his room that early that he could barely touch his breakfast. Zoe didn't bother to touch the menu, her whole attention was on the blond man who was now drinking a cup of coffee, she wondered if this was not where he would meet his date. Maybe he would meet her somewhere after this.

Her eyes glowed in excitement. She had known Erwin for years and she had never seen him dating any girl or anyone in that matter.

"Oi sitty glasses, you don't wanna order anything?" Levi rested his cheek on his palm, looked extremely bored. When Zoe finally turned to look at him he narrowed his eyes, knowing that the woman also hadn't had her breakfast, "hurry and order something!"

Zoe looked at the menu for few seconds before dropped it to the table and waved her hand, "nah, just same with him."

Levi frowned but he didn't say anything as the maid took a note and confirmed the order quickly before left tm. Zoe returned her gaze to the blonde man. This time Erwin seemed enjoying his croissant, he didn't seem to be in hurry. Maybe he still had some time before the date? Following her gaze, Levi sighed. He didn't understand why they should be there, spying on Erwin on their day off... It wasn't like he had anything else to do today though. He had done his report few days ago and cleaned his quarter yesterday. He was free today but still, he didn't get the idea why they should following Erwin around like this. Knowing Erwin, it was a wonder how could he hadn't caught them yet.

"Why are we following him?"

Zoe lifted her brow and looked at Levi with a funny face, "don't you want to see what's his lover look like?"

The man snorted, "have you ever heard about privacy, woman?" he shook his head in annoyance, how could he let her dragged him this far, "you go follow him if you want but I am going back to HQ after I finish my food."

The maid came back with a tray full of food and drinks. She place the food carefully on the table as Zoe started to whine childishly.

"But Levi, it is not fun if I did it alone!" she complained, "You have nothing else better to do today right? I mean, you can't just keep cleaning your spotless floor everyday, even you deserve a day off!"

He frowned and took a sandwich and bit it. The maid had left them after finished putting all the plates on the round table, "true. But what makes you think I want to spend my day off with you?"

Zoe laughed. She shook her head and smirked knowingly, "because you love me?"

Levi looked at her deadpanned, "try again."

The taller woman scoffed when her first try didn't work, "well, dont you think it is a good chance to black mail Erwin?" Levi didn't say anything but she knew he was listening, "don't you want a new cleaning set?"

He didn't say anything but it was enough for Zoe. She knew him better than that and from the way he took his second bites of the club house sandwich, she knew she had won him this time. She tried to hide her smile by taking a sip of her coffee.

Surprisingly the sandwich was really good, so was the coffee. Zoe had to admit that Erwin had a good choice of place. How did he found this cafe in the first place? She knew he didn't left the HQ often. She wondered if it was his mysterious lover who had recommened this place to him, because really, as a member of the infamous Scouting Legion, they couldn't visit the town too often. Even in their day offs, normally they would stay in the HQ and spend the time idling around or training (or cleaning your room all day, if you were Levi).

Levi watched Zoefinishing her sandwich. The bouquet of roses was on the table, on the right side of her plate. He could faintly smell the unfamiliar scent from the roses. It wasn't everyday they, scouting legion members, smelt any flower, and he had to admit he kind of like the scent.

Zoe cooed happily as she pushed the last piece of the sandwich in to her mouth. When was the last time she had something this good? Licking her fingers off the mayonnaise, Zoe made a satisfied expression on her face. There were somthing invisible clenched on his heart as he saw her munching her last sandwich. Maybe he was weord but she did look cute like that.

Of course he wouldn't say that out loud.

Levi put his cup back down and sighed. Using one hand he reached toward Zoe, whom looked at him cluelessly as he touched the corner of her lips and wiped off some mayonnaise and bread crumbs. She grinned and muttered a thank you before took a sip of her coffee while the man just grunted some insignificant words and looked away.

He furrowed his brows when he saw the blonde man put some bills on the table and sat up from his seat. He was ready to leave.

"I think Erwin is leaving."

Zoe startled, she turned to see that he was right. Erwin was leaving his seat.

She cursed but her faced looked excited, "Damn, Levi pay for the foods and let's get going."

Levi didn't understand himself when he didn't say anything and did leave some bills for their food before then following the crazy scientist leaving that place. He didn't complain when she, once again, grabbed his hand and dragged him. He quickly grabbed the roses before they left.

In a minute they had been once again on the crowded street. It was Sunday and people were out in town to spend their sunday watching some rare street performance or just to go to some food stale which only opened every Sunday. Levi was aware that amongst these people, there could be people from the Scouting Legion and it would be bad if he got caught here, holding hand, with the infamous Zoe Hange. Well it wasn't like people hadn't talked about them. However, Zoe didn't seem to worry a tiny bit of it. Her main focus right now is to follow Erwin Smith, she was so sure that he was on a date with someone that day.

Zoe groaned when once again, Erwin stopped. This time he put both of his hands in his pocket, the bouquet was between his armpit. Following his gaze, she realized that he was actually stopped to enjoy a street performance.

"Whoa... That man is kinda good."

"What is it?" there were too many people and thanks to his height, the grumpy man couldn't see what the performance was doing. Well, he could if only he tiptoed... But no. He wouldn't do that.

"He was throwing knifes. The girl had some watermelon on her head..." there was a cheer from the audience so she added, "now they took the watermelon away and put some grapefruit on her head. Hmmm... I wonder if he missed this one."

Levi frowned at the excitement in her tone. Throwing knifes wasn't that special. Almost everybody in the Scouting Legion was good using knifes, including him. He couldn't see the knife thrower but he was almost sure he had better control than that man.

Another cheer from the audience. This time Zoe let go of his hand and clapped her hand excitedly as the performer was once again throwing his knifes perfectly. Levi looked at her face and then at his hand. For a weird reason he hated the knife thrower.

"Tsk, I could do much better than that man."

Zoe lifed her brows and looked at the man, looking amused when she saw him folding his hand in front of his chest and grumpier than usual, "Why of course!" she laughed, if she didn't knew better she would think he was jealous. Well he couldn't be jealous, could he? Still smiling she shook her head, "I knew you can do it better. Even I can do it better than him. But Levi, that's not the point! You sure don't know how to enjoy a performance. "

He didn't say anything and just rolled his blue eyes.

Zoe took a quick glance toward the blonde man. He was still standing there. Being as tall as him, it wasn't hard to look at the performance even from back there. It seemed like he wouldn't move anytime soon.

"Oh! Ice cream!"

"What the..."

Before he could finish his sentence she had once again dragged him toward some food stall. He growled when the woman stopped in front of an ice cream vendor and ordered a scoop of vanilla ice. She turned to ask him if he wanted some ice cream too but he didn't say anything and just grunted. Without being asked he pulled out some money and paid for the ice cream, ignoring the vendor's comment that they were such a cute couple. Well they weren't a couple but he didn't feel like correcting the man.

"Oooh it tasted soooo goood..." Zoe grinned happily after took a lick of her vanilla ice cream. She looked at her partner and asked, "do you want to try?"

"No," he said matter of factly.

She pouted. She knew he would say that but she wouldn't stop just like that. She took a step closer to him.

Levi took a step back instinctively, "what are you thinking, stupid?"

She grinned, "I know you want it, don't be shy, Captain..."

He growled but he took another step back, "stop it! I don't want it!"

"Oh Leviiiiii, don't tell me you are shy..."

"I am not shy!"

"Your face is red... You are shyyyyy..."

"Stop it! Damn you, shitty glasses!"

When Levi's back touched the wall behind him he couldn't escape anymore. Zoe trapped him between her body and the wall. One hand place beside his head. She smirked and licked the ice cream in a teasing manner. Levi groaned when she let out a weird noise.

"Ummmmmmmhhh, it taste sooo good. You sure don't want..."

Her sentence was cut abruptly when he pulled her head down and crashed their lips. The bouquet was on the ground and he didn't care. For a moment she was too shocked to do anything but when she felt his tongue on her lip, as if begging her to open her mouth, she started to close her eyes and decided to go along with the kiss.

As soon as she parted her lips, his tongue sneaked into her mouth and teasing her tongue. Oh who knew that he was really good at kissing. Zoe dropped the ice cream but she didn't care. Now she could touch him more with both hands. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hand on her butt, squeezed it lustfully.

It took almost three minutes, which feels like hours, into the kiss when he snapped into reality. He groaned as he pulled away from her. As much as he enjoyed the kiss, they had to stop now before things became out of the hand.

Zoe pouted. Unhappy that he had to stop the kiss.

He sighed and shook his head, "we're in public."

She took a quick glance at where Erwin had been standing until few mintues ago. He was not there anymore and she had no idea where he was heading. Not that she cared about it right now. She pouted and rest her forehead on him, "then let's go somewhere private?"

Levi took a deep breath. How could he say no to that?

.

"Hey captain! How was your date?"

Levi was in his office, reading some reports when his squad waltz in. He narrowed his eyes and threw the papers on the table, "what date?"

Aurou grinned, "well, yesterday you had a date with Zoe Hange right?"

Levi groaned and palm his face.

"That was not a date."

"You bought her flower, then you guys had brunch together in a nice cafe, watched some performance and bought her some ice cream," Erd smirked, "sounds so much like a date to me."

"You were spying me." He deadpanned.

Petra laughed nervously, "oh no... Some of the kids were in town and they saw you... There had been rumor, you know..."

Levi had a feeling that he didn't want to know about it but he still asked, "what rumor?"

Petra's face turned beet red, "well..."

Aurou grinned wider, "some people saw you were kissing Zoe Hange."

Sure.

He shouldn't have done that in public, damn it.

"So," Petra started softly, she looked at her captain expectantly, "is it true?"

"That's stupid," Levi grunted, "we were not on a date,"

Levi missed Petra's relieved sigh, he was too busy thinking about the possibility of anyone saw Zoe Hanji left his room at 4 am this morning. Damn. They gotta be really careful from now on.

No more kissing in the public, he added a mental note.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"You gotta be kidding me, what the fuck I am going to do with these fucking roses?!"

"Keep it? Throw it away? It is up to you, Nile"

"Listen, I don't want to offend you, Smith, but I haven't swung that way."

Erwin laughed as he put down the cup of tea. The man in front of him looked so pissed when he saw his little gift for him.

"Don't worry, neither have I."

The dark haired man sighed and shook his head. He walked to his desk, getting the report he had prepared and walked back to where his guess was sitting and put the the said report on the table in front of him. Erwin took the reports and started to read it. Yes, this was the right report he needed. The report was about Annie Leonheart, her records before and after joining the force.

"What took you so long, by the way," Nile took a sip of his own tea, "not that I really care."

"Well, there are two idiots amongst my men and they had been complaining about lack of mission lately," he added with a proud tone which resemble a father talking about his kids, "I think they needed to be more relaxed. So, I set them into a date."

The skinnier man snorted, "playing matchmaking eh?"

"Well if it means they wouldn't complain as much as before, I wouldn't mind to be a matchmaker."

.

.

END


End file.
